1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic marking method for Karaoke vocal accompaniment, and more particularly to an innovative design, obtaining a score by calculating the score of pitch, score of beat and score of emotion respectively, and finally the weighted total score in a weighted marking method.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
At present, during Karaoke vocal accompaniment, although the vocal accompaniment machine usually contains an automatic marking function, it is known as either a rough total score calculation, or a result from vocal decibel value. Even more, some other marking result does no business with the quality and status of the melody itself. Therefore, it is a way only for entertainment, not to evaluate the melody quality, and finally does no good for singers practicing to improve singing skills.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.